RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) transponders or so-called RFID TAGs are increasingly being used as a replacement for the so-called EAN (European article number) barcode. In this respect, an article identification or so-called parameter data is transmitted wirelessly in an electromagnetic manner, it being possible for the labels or parameter data to contain a large number of items of information. The RFID technology is already being used in a large number of application areas, it being necessary to mention the implementation of access control systems in particular alongside the article identification described in the foregoing.
RFID transponders or RFID TAGs of this type are customarily implemented by means of a control circuit designed specifically for the purpose, which is connected to a corresponding coupling coil and fused into a casing. In this respect, an activation signal generated by an RFID reader unit is picked up by the coupling coil of the RFID transponder and analyzed by the specific control circuit, the parameter data stored in the control circuit being, in the case of the capture of a valid activation signal, sent in turn via the coupling coil to the RFID reader unit. By this means, a contactless analysis of the RFID parameter data can be effected and, by way of example, an access control system implemented.
RFID transponders or TAGs of this type are customarily implemented without their own energy supply, an energy supply being derived from the radiated electromagnetic energy of the RFID reader unit.